


He needs more training

by Kyuuchan



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom/sub, F/M, Human/Toon Relationship(s), Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Master/Pet, Not Beta Read, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuuchan/pseuds/Kyuuchan
Summary: Boy's really are cute when they cry.
Relationships: Nora Norita/Wakko Warner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	He needs more training

**Author's Note:**

> So my Wakko ship is with the hot CEO

Many believe that Wakko is insatiable. Nothing is enough for his appetite. Every hour on the hour, he looks for his next snack, to the point where he would eat any random object he got his grubby little paws on.

Nora is- well- _was_ one of those people. She’s seen that little freak eat a whole table along with all the food on it. It was so disgusting; she bans the three siblings from stepping foot in her building for 2 weeks just so she could get the mental image out of her head.

But after getting to know the middle pup, child, _thing_ on a more personal level, she assumed his hunger would translate into his _sexual appetite_ , but now she knows better now.

The boy clocks out after one shot.

A pity really.

It was the middle of a workday and although it is completely unprofessional, Nora needed a fucking break. Needed a little bit of excitement thrown into her busy schedule. 

She made sure to tell _(threaten)_ Katie to cancel all of her appointments for the next two hours and for her to be left alone with no exceptions. 

One quick call and Wakko Warner was in her office.

Nora wouldn’t call herself a Toonophile. Heck, before this all started she never once gave the middle Warner sibling a second glance. But when he came into her office unannounced one day and wordlessly handed Nora a leash and collar, she can’t say she wasn’t curious. It was the first time she thought of him as cute. Kind of... in a pathetic sort of way.

After the bold display of submission, she decided to play with him in whatever way she wished: tied up, blindfolded and gagged; unable to touch himself. Eating her out, which in itself was tiresome, because Wakko had no technique what so ever; She has to teach him how to eat pussy properly before trying that again. Making him rut on her leg and punishing him when he stained her stocking.

Needless to say, it’s been a lot more fun going into the studio lot to work.

Nora has yet to grace him the pleasure of fucking her. She was going to save it as a reward of sorts, but after dealing with a stupid meeting with the bigwigs, she just wanted to be fucked. _Hard._

She thought he would leave her breathless, unable to get a word in because of his incessant thrusting. Imagined having to tug his leash and ordering the overexcited Toon to slow down. He would ignore her like she knew he would, and later teach him about obedience. She specifically chose to do this on her office armchair, slouching back so Wakko could align himself without her being uncomfortable.

So imagine her surprise when after a few thrusts, he came.

Nora was so shocked by Wakko’s audacity, she almost dropped his leash.

She shouldn’t be surprised. She felt his cock grow and expand, a sign of his knot inflating. It had been too fast and she was helpless to stop him from blowing his load.

She bit her lip, keeping a whimper at bay. She could _feel_ his cum gushing inside of her. His knot was fat and kept his cum inside of her. It was so _strange,_ unlike anything she’s ever felt. It felt never-ending. She hadn’t realized she closed her eyes as she rode out his orgasm. And looking down at him seems like she wasn’t the only one. She stared at his blissed-out expression. Completely lost in his orgasm, he squeezed her plush thighs to the point she can feel his claws dig in through his gloves. He panted heavily. Drool hanging from his tongue, his ears and tail pointed alert. His leg twitching from the intensity of pleasure. When he opened his eyes, Wakko froze. Nora could see the shame start to sink in.

Wakko’s ears and tail drooped, his face contorted with anguish. His mouth opened and closed, words escape him until he whispers, “M-Ma’am I’m _so_ sorry, I–”

With quick reflexes, Nora pinches his cheeks one-handed.

“Shut up. I like your face like this, don’t ruin it with needless chatter.”

They stay like that. Nora laying on her armchair watching her pet’s expression change as his inner thoughts tried to eat at him. 

With their height difference and her purposely squeezing Wakko's knot, she’s able to sit herself up without his cock slipping out. With her other hand, she tells him to get her fingers wet. Wakko licks until they’re thoroughly coated in spit. She trails her hand down until she reaches her clit. She rubs thoughtfully, all the while rotating her hips, trying to find the best spot for Wakko’s cock to press against. When she finds it, she holds that position and speeds up her hand.

Wakko watches her and can’t help but feel hurt. She could have ordered him to get her off, to touch her to make up his pathetic performance.

He brings up the nerve to question, “Ma’am?“

“Just stay quiet.” Her words are breathy. He can hear that she’s getting closer to her own orgasm.

_But! But he wants to help!_ He lets go of her thighs, “Ma’am I can–“

Nora grabs the front of Wakko’s collar and pulls, effectively cutting his words off. “Just shut up and look pretty for me.”

At her order, he goes back to holding her thighs. The least he could do was ease the strain from holding her hips up, keeping the tip of his cock pressed against the spot that she needed.

Wakko involuntarily starts tearing up. He tries his best to hold them back, but he feels the waterworks fall down his cheeks. He attempts to restrain his sniffles, but Nora’s intense staring isn’t helping. 

His broken, _“Ma-am,”_ has Nora go over the edge. She lets out one throaty moan as she cums. Her thighs shake from the force of her orgasm.

It wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but it was still pretty good.

When she comes down from her high, she lets her hips dropdown.

“Okay,” Nora wipes perspiration from her brow, “I’m done.”

She lets go of the leash as she shoves Wakko away, causing him to pull out and drop on the floor, barely missing her treadmill. 

She gets up and composes herself.

As she buttons up her suit top, she glances down at her pet. Wakko is sitting on his legs sobbing quietly. One hand wiping his tears, the other covering what she knows is his still inflated knot. She knew exactly what she was doing. Having his knot pulled out abruptly and exposed out in the open must be causing him excruciating pain.

A fitting punishment for disappointing her.

Once she’s fully dressed, she sits by her desk and gets comfortable.

“Wakko, come here.”

His head snaps in her direction as if he was shocked to be acknowledged. He runs over to her, one hand still covering his red rocket.

“Lean back against the desk, chest out, with your arms behind you.”

He obeys even with his body is shaking. His instincts tell him to run away, that he was in danger. But he doesn’t. He knows what was coming and knows that it’s what he deserves. 

Yet when she pulls out the familiar pink cock cage, Wakko still begs for mercy.

“Please ma’am, I’ll do better, I’m sorry please forgive me! I don’t want to wear that-please!”

“You know,” Nora ignores her pet and squeezes his still erected cock. She squeezes harder until Wakko is squealing, he holds on to the desk behind him for dead life so he doesn’t try and jerk away. He stomps his foot. The stabbing pain softens his erection enough for Nora to put on the cage. “That’s not what you’re supposed to call me when we’re alone in this office.”

“ _Mistress!_ ” _So not only did he fuck up this whole session, he didn’t even address his Mistress correctly, stupid stupid_ **_stupid-_ **“I’m sorry Mistress, I’m so sorry!—"

“Also,” Nora tugs the leash, guiding Wakko to walk in between her legs, “You know what you’re supposed to do after I put on your cage? Or am I supposed to remind you?”

“No Mistress!” Wakko frantically shakes his head. “Thank you, Mistress, thank you for your gift. Thank you so much.”

Nora cups his cheeks and presses a kiss to his forehead. Gently, she wipes his remaining tears. “One thing,” she says. “I’ll let you have one reward for handing your punishment so well.”

Wakko shyly looks way. He twiddles his index fingers, “Can… Can I have a kiss?”

“I just gave you one,” Nora chuckles.

“No, an actual kiss!” his cheeks flush pink, “On the lips…”

Nora shrugs, she doesn’t see how a kiss would qualify as an award, but it’s simple enough. He mewls as he feels his Mistress’s soft lips brush against his. She tenderly presses puckered kisses over and over until she gets bored. Deciding to take it up a notch, she lets her lips part slightly, hinting for him to copy her lead. When Wakko opens his mouth just so, Nora lightly sucks on his bottom lip. She bites down as she pulls away. Normally she would dive back in, tongue and all, but she wasn’t trying to arouse him again so she just left it at that.

She picks him up and sits him in her lap. She swivels her chair towards her desk, where his trademark blue sweater was folded along with his red cap placed on top of it. She helps him put them on.

Once he’s fully dressed, she scratches the spot he loves right under his chin, until his leg starts kicking and he’s panting.

When he’s finally subdued, Nora focuses on the paperwork she has to deal with, but she makes sure to hold the kid close as if he were her favorite doll.

Wakko turns himself in place, wrapping his arms around her neck. He lays his head on her shoulder and lets himself drift off. He knows that he failed and Mistress Nora is already thinking of ways for him to improve.

His tail waggles, already imagining the pride that she’ll have in him once he pleases her.

She pets the base of his tail.

He knows he has nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kyuukunchan) if you're 18+  
> (If blocked go to ao3 profile).
> 
> Join me in norwak rareship hell!
> 
> Leave some kudos and comments!


End file.
